MaenamRyspor06222014
09:20 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 21:20 -- 09:20 AC: hey Rysporbro um 09:20 AC: qot a second? 09:20 GT: ~Yeʃ. Abʃolvtely.~ 09:21 AC: qood I uh 09:21 AC: I mean 09:21 AC: good 09:21 AC: I thiink I like 09:22 AC: need to give up the q thing 09:22 GT: ~Why?~ 09:23 AC: I think its time I grew up a little 09:23 AC: and well like 09:23 AC: I dont want to spend what may like be the last few hours of my life acting like a kid you know 09:25 GT: ~...Well, I'm not going to lie that it ʃaddenʃ me to hear yov ʃay that, bvt it'ʃ yovr deciʃion, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 09:28 AC: oh but thats neither hearing or there 09:28 AC: I messaged you because I wanted to um 09:28 AC: well ask for your advice 09:29 GT: ~Oh?~ 09:30 AC: yeah um so I uh 09:30 AC: Im still not entirely shore about what Im going to say to Libby when I sea her again 09:30 AC: or like 09:30 AC: if it really is Libby? 09:31 GT: ~It'ʃ her.~ 09:31 AC: oh 09:31 AC: that 09:31 AC: is 09:31 AC: good? 09:31 AC: =<:\ 09:35 AC: I guess um Im just not shore what to say 09:35 GT: ~I'm not entirely ʃvre what yov can ʃay, other than apologize.~ 09:35 AC: yeah I uh 09:35 AC: I said some awful things didnt I? 09:36 AC: but will she like 09:36 AC: rememeber that? 09:36 AC: it was an echo and junk 09:36 GT: ~ʃhe died, ʃo her memorieʃ will have been tranʃferred back to the original.~ 09:37 AC: um 09:37 AC: thats good 09:37 AC: I think 09:38 AC: I kind of want to make things right 09:38 GT: ~That'ʃ noble of yov.~ 09:39 AC: if you say so Ryspor 09:39 AC: I gotta be honest 09:39 AC: it like 09:39 AC: doesnt feel too noble having done it in the first place 09:40 GT: ~The fact that yov recognize yovr miʃtake and ʃeek to correct it iʃ deʃerving of a good deal of reʃpect, however.~ 09:40 AC: thanks that 09:40 AC: actually makes me feel a little better 09:40 AC: =<:) 09:40 GT: ~3=:3~ 09:41 GT: ~Oh, ah, aʃ long aʃ yov're planning to ʃpeak with Libby, I have a bit of a reqveʃt to make.~ 09:41 AC: shore! 09:41 AC: whats up? 09:42 GT: ~Covld yov tell her I'm ʃorry?~ 09:42 GT: ~And...goodbye, aʃ well.~ 09:42 AC: oh um 09:42 AC: shore? 09:42 AC: I dont mind at all 09:43 GT: ~Thank yov, Maenambro.~ 09:44 AC: your welcome Rysporbro 09:44 AC: how are you guys doing by the way? 09:45 GT: ~Aʃ well aʃ can be expected.~ 09:45 GT: ~We've been traverʃing LOPAʃ in ʃearch of the conʃtrvct for ʃome time now.~ 09:46 AC: do you know water its supposed to look like? 09:47 GT: ~Not a clve.~ 09:47 GT: ~Meovet ʃeemʃ to know what ʃhe'ʃ doing, however.~ 09:48 AC: has she clammed down any since we split up? 09:48 GT: ~ʃhe haʃ.~ 09:50 AC: thats good to hear at least 09:51 AC: um this place is 09:51 AC: not gonna lie its totes weird 09:51 GT: ~Oh?~ 09:52 AC: yeah its like 09:53 AC: all slippery and weird 09:53 GT: ~...ʃlippery?~ 09:53 AC: yeah slippery 09:55 AC: and there are a bunch of like 09:55 AC: ladydudes wandering around? 09:55 AC: I think they're adult hummuses? 09:57 GT: ~Well, that'ʃ certainly...odd.~ 09:58 AC: for reels 09:59 AC: I guess I kinda like 09:59 AC: pictured the Land of Salt and Razors to be uhhh 09:59 AC: different? 10:01 GT: ~I can imagine. "ʃlippery" iʃ not exactly the adjective that comeʃ to mind when hearing of a name ʃvch aʃ that.~ 10:02 AC: whale if Libby is here we like 10:02 AC: shouldnt have too much of a problem finding her I think 10:06 GT: ~How do yov plan to find her, in any caʃe?~ 10:07 GT: ~And when yov arrive, how to yov intend to avoid being killed? Libby ʃaid it waʃ a deathtrap.~ 10:08 AC: I uh 10:08 AC: guess Im not really shore? 10:08 AC: I mean maybe I can find her using my bloody powers 10:09 AC: but yeah I dunno the traps =:\ 10:10 GT: ~Well, Libby alʃo ʃaid they were geared towardʃ Baliʃh ʃpecifically, ʃo perhapʃ yov'd beʃt tell ʃami to refrain from vʃing her powerʃ.~ 10:13 AC: Ill totes pass that along 10:13 AC: is there like 10:14 AC: a chance there are more echo things on either of these planets? 10:14 AC: like have you guys run into any? 10:15 GT: ~We have yet to ʃee anything Twink-like, no.~ 10:15 GT: ~The only thingʃ on thiʃ godforʃaken Land are ʃtatveʃ.~ 10:15 GT: ~Thovʃandʃ vpon thovʃandʃ of ʃcreaming ʃtatveʃ, and the moʃt oppreʃʃive ʃilence I have encovntered in all my ʃweepʃ.~ 10:16 AC: sounds pretty glubbing unlegit 10:17 GT: ~It iʃ not even remotely cloʃe to being legit, Maenam.~ 10:20 AC: whale Im shore youll find the thing you guys are looking for soon 10:21 AC: I mean if its just a bunch of statues it should stick out like an anglerfish right? 10:21 GT: ~Yov have a point.~ 10:23 AC: I think Im going to tell Sami about the trap stuff 10:23 AC: is there like 10:24 AC: anyfin else you want me to tell them or like do? 10:25 GT: ~Tell them all goodbye, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 10:25 AC: =<:( 10:25 AC: okray 10:25 AC: fish 10:25 AC: dammit 10:25 GT: ~Haha, no, it'ʃ fine.~ 10:26 GT: ~I rather like the fiʃh pvnʃ, actvally.~ 10:26 AC: =<:) 10:27 AC: um let me know if you find the thingy 10:27 AC: Id like to talk to you again before um 10:27 GT: ~I will.~ 10:27 GT: ~Before the ʃcratch?~ 10:27 AC: yeah =<:( 10:28 GT: ~That'ʃ fair.~ 10:28 GT: ~I'll troll yov, worry not.~ 10:28 AC: thanks 10:29 AC: =:D 10:29 AC: um 10:29 AC: catch you on the flipperside okay? 10:29 GT: ~Yov can be ʃhore of it.~ 10:29 AC: hehe 10:29 AC: bye Rysporbro 10:29 GT: ~Goodbye, Maenam.~ 10:30 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 22:30 --